


Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 五次潘西（想）邀请德拉科堆雪人……
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 9





	Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

1.

潘西和德拉科五岁那年圣诞，下了好大的雪。

大人们去马尔福庄园参加茶会前俱是三令五申，要孩子们不得失了礼数、在大庭广众下丢人现眼。然而茶酒过三巡、点心过五味，醺醺然的融洽气氛溢满室内，管束渐松，孩子们便纷纷脱了缰。

潘西率先在积雪的草坪上踏出一行足迹，回身朝德拉科伸出双手：“来堆雪人吧！”

德拉科噘嘴，看看自己亮晶晶的小皮靴，又看看她踩下去的脚印里露出的泥土和枯草，态度鲜明地后退一步。

“脏死了！”

潘西把一捧雪扬到他身上，她知道怎么对付他。

“你是不是不会？”

“你才不会呢！”德拉科咯吱咯吱地就踩进了雪里。

结果他真的不会。

大概没人教过德拉科虽然两者都很冷，但雪和冰是不一样的。他企图堆出餐桌上的冰雕孔雀，结果当然是脖子也断了、开屏的尾巴也掉了。潘西老老实实堆着她的传统雪人，找了鹅卵石安在脸中央当眼睛鼻子，又偷来折好的餐巾当帽子，大功告成后美滋滋地围着它走了几圈，大肆嘲笑德拉科没头没尾的秃孔雀。

德拉科阴着一张小脸咯吱咯吱走过来，一脚把她的雪人踢倒了。

往后德拉科就知道，宁可惹怒爹地，不可弄哭潘西。

2.

马尔福庄园是个风水宝地，年年圣诞茶会，年年暴雪盖顶。

“来和我雪人！”十岁的潘西喊道。

“女孩子才堆雪人呢！”布雷斯说，飞快地捏出一团雪砸在德拉科金灿灿的脑袋上。

雪球大战一开始便进入白热化，潘西毫不犹豫地放弃了雪人。她追着德拉科砸，可是德拉科太敏捷了，谁都打不中。潘西又冷又累，她一屁股坐在地上，捂住脸，嘤嘤嘤。

德拉科立刻停了下来，怕得不得了。

潘西嘻嘻一笑，用有史以来最大的雪团袭击了他，从他头上一直盖到领子里。

大人们都说德拉科反应敏捷动作快，一定是个打魁地奇的好苗子。潘西兴高采烈地给湿漉漉的德拉科拿来更多毛毯，他是最厉害的，可还是没有她聪明。

3.

“想堆雪人吗？”

十二岁的德拉科头也不回地拒绝了她，打魁地奇去了。

潘西揣着热可可和曲奇到球场给他加油。

4.

十四岁的潘西非常非常高兴能做德拉科的舞伴，从接受邀请到舞会结束都很高兴，但她的脚真的疼了。

德拉科以他最大限度的绅士风范挽着她回公共休息室，他们经过一楼的走廊，狂风吹得窗户咣咣响。潘西吓了一跳，接着看到窗户的形状被投在雪地上，形成一片暖呼呼、毛茸茸的金色，他俩的影子印在正中央。

她心里那个永远会为了雪雀跃的小女孩蹦蹦跳跳地嚷：踩脚印！堆雪人！

可是她穿着粉色礼服裙和高跟鞋，德拉科也穿着礼袍和皮鞋。而且他们都长大了，大孩子不应该半夜到城堡外面去玩雪。

5.

十六岁的德拉科瘦得让她心痛，他连嘴唇都没了血色，眼下染着乌青，眉头形成恐惧和焦虑的形状。

圣诞假期，潘西在六楼积雪的阳台上找到他，他垂着头，目光投向下方幢幢的影子和欢快温暖的灯光。她很怕他想要跳下去。

德拉科总是说他很好，事情很顺利。

所以潘西说：“要不要来和我堆雪人？”

她的声音就像凝结在半空，过了好一会儿才传到德拉科耳朵里。德拉科慢慢地回过头来，灰眼睛一点点对焦，就像他也被冻住了。

潘西穿的是适合室内的衣服，在夹雪的寒风中瑟瑟发抖。德拉科找到她冰冷的手，揣进自己袖子里。

“我们进去吧。”他说。

+1.

他们十九岁那年冬季，新的开始姗姗到来。

马尔福庄园门庭冷落，但已经修复如初，清扫得干干净净。潘西走过长长的门廊，即便陷入窘境，这古老的建筑仍宣告着马尔福家族必将再起。

他们在客厅的火炉边叙话。历经漫长的法律程序，德拉科和他母亲被认定无罪，他父亲则得到了保释的机会，潘西三心二意地啜着口感糟糕的红茶，琢磨怎样不触及德拉科自尊地给他们带些好茶叶。

而德拉科对她说：“你想堆个雪人吗？”

（全文完）


End file.
